Raves Revenge
by Toxic Rainbow Slide
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Lucian a new threat threatened Albion. A letter was sent out from deep in the forest. It told of a party, and the Shadow court. Reaver x ? and possible Sparrow x ? O: :D !
1. A letter?

Heeelllllooooo all!! And welcome to my story. Now I cant promise you any thing good. And I cant promise you anything bad.

But I can promise you a update once in a fair while. It wont be, like, one update, then two months later, another update. It dose take me a few days to write one chapter, and I'm a very lazy person, I cant help it.

----------------------------------------

Our story begins in Bloodstone.

The air was chilly and whipped around the face of a small child walking the streets of Bloodstone. Her hair was tied up in pig tails and a black ruffled dress hung on her body oddly. She carried a letter in her small hand. She was sent by her lady to find Reaver, so she looked for the Bloodstone manor. She spotted a prostitute standing at the corner near the inn.

"Hey, whore." She said to the woman walking up to her. The woman looked down with a shocked look on her face.

"Who taught you to speak like that little girl?" she asked still looking down.

"My lady taught me. Now can you point me in the direction of the Bloodstone manor?" she asked sweetly.

"The Bloodstone manor?" she asked swooning slightly at the thought of who lived there. She quickly regained her balance and continued "Aren't you a little young to go there?" The little girl shook her head and held up the letter in her hand.

"My lady needs me to deliver this message for her." She said and sighed.

"Oh. Ok then. "She said and pointed up toward a pair of big iron gates that lead to the bloodstone manor. She smiled and walked away from the prostitute toward the manor. She stopped out front of the door and looked up toward the sky. She looked back down and knocked on the door. A buxom blonde maid answered the door. She looked back and forth before looking down and seeing the girl.

"Oh. Hello there. May I help you?" she asked. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I must speak to Reaver." She whispered innocently. The maid looked confused for a minute then noticed the letter in the girls' hand. "Oh yes. Of course. Come right in. He's in his study." She said quickly and moved outta the way as the girl pushed through and walked past the maid. The maid followed after quickly. The maid stopped following, as the girl seemed know where she was going.

"Hey. Reaver." The girl called into his study. Reaver stood quickly and turned to see the little girl. He held a glass of wine in his hand and his pistol in the other.

"Who are you and who let you in?" He asked.

"My name is not important. And your maid let me in." She was quick to rat out the maid. And even quicker to not tell her name.

"Alright then. Why are you here?" Reaver said taking a sip of wine and shoving his pistol back down into the holster.

"My lady has requested me to bring this letter to you." She said bowing down and holding out the letter. Reaver eyed the letter them quickly snatched it from the girls hand. Soon enough he was nose deep in reading it….

The same letter was sent out to Hammer at the temple of light, Sparrow at the Fairfax castle, and Garth at the Brightwood tower. By three more little girls, who looked almost exactly the same as the girl who delivered the message to Reaver. The letter read..

_Dear Hero,_

_ You have been invited to my grand dining hall, in the howling halls. Now don't worry. There are no Balverines left. They have been… evicted... If you would. They won't be coming back. But now back to the invite. There will be a grand party and you and three other people you know are going to be my guests of honor. And after the party, we must talk business. If you don't wish to show up for the party, your loss. The fate of the world rests in these halls. If you do not wish to help save Albion the world is sentenced to the same fate Reaver sentenced Oakvale._

_When you decide to come, tell my girls and they will take you._

_ Loving care,_

_ Rave Shadow Whisper_

Reavers hand shook as he finished reading and he dropped his cup of wine on the floor, the girl smiled an evil smile and walked toward the door. Reaver looked up and drew his pistol.

"Who is Rave?" He said sternly. The girl turned back to him and smiled sweetly.

"Rave is my lady. Anything else you want to know you have to ask her yourself." She said and stretched. She leaned in the door way and yawned.

"You know more." He said and clicked the hammer back on his pistol. "Now tell me"

"Oh wow. A gun. Shoot me, I dare you." She said and looked up at him and looked him right in the eyes. Reaver shook slightly and though _"This girls not afraid, why?" _ Reaver shot off to his side and knocked a book off the table and the pages flew everywhere. She smiled and said "Right now, shall we go?"

"Yes. We shall" he said. They set off for the howling halls.

At the Fairfax castle…

"A fate the same as Oakvale?" Sparrow said shaking.

"Yes. The shadow court." A second little girl by the name of Maddie said.

"Maddie. Take me to this Rave Shadow Whisper. I want to know how she knows of the shadow court." Sparrow said and set the letter down on the chair behind her. They set off for the howling halls.

The same happened for Hammer and Garth, they wondered for a bit then questioned the little girls, then set off to meet Rave at the halls.

Brightwood Tower... Heading to the Howling Halls…

"I have a cullis gate, I have no need to walk, and it takes me right into the halls." Garth said to a third girl, whose name was Toya.

"But Rave might get mad. I don't know. You can try it, but I don't support it." Toya said.

"I'm using the Cullis gate." He said and walked down the stairs to the first level of the tower. The cullis gate glowed a radiant blue; he stepped onto it and was transported to a room in the howling halls.

The room had a large bed in it and it was dimly lit, but a figure could be made out at the other side of the room, it was Rave, and she was naked, getting ready for the arrival of her guests. She quickly gathered up a sheet from her bed and wrapped it around herself.

"Get out of here! Go now! Toya! I'm gonna have a word with you later!"She shouted and Garth was rushed out of the room by Toya.

'I told ya not to use the cullis gate" she said and rushed him. She stood next to him outside the halls, for it being the middle of the day it was still quite dark, Lanterns illuminated the path to the door, which was now above ground, and the whole hall was redone, rooms were added on, a tower loomed up above the trees. A light flickered from it, the cullis gate was within and so was Raves room. A new lantern flicked down the path, another girl was approaching with a large lady, Hammer. She walked slowly just waiting for a balverine to pop out and attack her, her hammer was in one hand but when she got to the door and saw Garth she hung it off the strap on her back. The little girl rushed up to Toya and hugged her.

"Tammy!" Toya exclaimed.

"Toya!" Tammy said happily and jumped up and down with Toya.

"Well they seem happy to see each other" Hammer whispered to Garth. Garth nodded.

"They look so much alike." He said and stared.

"Well duh, we're twin sisters!" Toya said and turned to Garth.

"That makes sense." Hammer said and looked down the path. "Is someone else coming" she whispered squinting in the dark. A figure bounded up the path, a fuzzy dog by her side and another child by her side.

"Hammer! Garth!" Sparrow said as she ran up. Her dog growled at Tammy and Toya as they approached. "Bad Sammie! Don't growl at little girls, it's not nice." She said and scolded Sammie. Sammie sat down and dropped her ears. The girls ran up to each other and jumped for joy being reunited with their sister. Hammer smiled and walked over to Sammie and scratched behind her ears. Hammers eyes suddenly widened and she looked up and around at her friends.

"If we're here...Doesn't that mean?" She said and looked at Sparrow.

"Oh god not..." Sparrow said putting her hand on her forehead and sighing. Garth tiled his head in confusion then sighed as well.

"Reaver…. Not that insolent little fool" Garth commented. Toya looked up at Garth.

"I wouldn't say that" She whispered. And the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Why not?" Garth asked and looked down.

"Lady Rave might get mad, and you really don't wanna see her when she's mad" They said in agreement.

"Well why?" Sparrow asked as well.

"I'm not supposed to tell, but… Lady Rave has a thing for Reaver." Maddie sighed and turned to see Reaver making his way up the path. The fourth and final girl made her way up the path as well.

"Shelby!" All three girls yelled and ran down the path to her. Shelby ran from Reavers side and hugged the girls in mid-run. Reaver walked up beside Sparrow and sighed. Thoughts filled his head of this Rave girl, and how she knew of Oakfield and how she knew the shadow court would end the world. Sparrow looked over to Reaver and laughed slightly. Reaver looked up at Sparrow and glared at her.

"Why must you always laugh?" He whispered then raised a hand to silence Sparrow as she began to talk. "No, I don't what to know"

Sammie barked happily and jumped up in front of Reaver. Reaver sighed and petted Sammie's head. The girls turned to the door behind Garth and shooshed him to one side. Garth moved quickly and sighed. The girls opened the door and lead them inside. The halls were lighted up in many different colors and a soft beat filled the air.

"Come along. You must meet Rave!" The girls said in unison. They ran down the hall and opened another door. It lead to a large room. The lights were a soft yellow, the beat had stopped and a soft singing filled the air.


	2. It's Rave!

"If I lie here… If I just lie here… Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" Rave sat sideways in a chair at the end of the large room. The chair was at least three times her size, it was dark brown in color, and it had large cushions that she sunk into as she sat. She turned her head as the door opened. She flipped up in the chair and opened her arms.

"Welcome! To my home! The Howling halls!" she said from across the room, the room echoed her voice, projecting it over to them. Everyone's eyes opened as they looked over the girl. She wore a long black highwayman coat, a teal and black corset, the corset had three little black bows on it, Black hot pants and a pair of thigh boots. Atop her head was a pair of yellow goggles with black x's in the middle, the lens were a pale yellow in color. The goggles weren't the only thin atop her head. A hat hung off the top of the chair, a highway mans hat, dyed black and teal.

"Rave!" The four girls called and ran toward her. Rave looked down at the girls and smiled as they crowed around her feet. Sparrow looked over to Reaver and Hammer, Garth kept his head down, looking a little embarrassed.

"What's with him?" Sparrow whispered over to Reaver with a confused look on her face. She whispered and looked back up to Reaver, who had his eyes fixated on Rave. Reaver just shrugged. Rave looked up at the four heroes across the room.

"Well? Coming over to meet me or not?" she questioned, the sound of her voice made Hammer jump, as she was zoned out looking around the halls. Sparrow was the first to walk over to Rave. Hammer followed after her, as did Reaver, Garth waited a minute before following after them.

"Hello Rave. I am Miss Sparrow." Sparrow said loudly, her voice echoing around the room. Rave nodded and held out her hand, Sparrow took it and shook it.

"Nice strong handshake." Rave commented looking over to Hammer.

"Hello Rave. I am Sister Hannah, or Hammer, if you would." She said and Rave held out her hand. Hammer quickly took up her hand and shook it; her strength had no effect on Raves hand.

"Strong woman we have here." Rave said and smiled, turning her back to them all and calling out." Louie." A tall man quickly walked in.

"Yes Lady Rave?" he asked looking around the group. He eyed Reaver and shot him a glare. Reaver caught the glare and took a half step back; something wasn't right about this guy. Reaver just knew something wasn't right with him.

"Make sure Hammer has a seat by me for dinner tonight. After the party." She said and looked back over to Hammer, who had a happy smile on her face.

"Yes Lady Rave." He said and hurried off, disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

"Ahh now back to the introductions." She said and pulled her hands back to her sides. Reaver stepped back up toward her. He knew she was pretty, he already wanted her in bed, but for some reason, he was afraid, of being in the halls, of being near the girls, of being any near this Rave girl. He felt as if he knew her, no, he knew he knew her. He had to have. There was no mistaking it, he knew this Rave lady.

"Hello Rave. I am Re—"Reaver began to say but Rave lifted her hand and cut him off.

"No need to shake your hand or have you introduce. I already know all I need to about you." She said and smiled, moving on to Garth. Garth kept his head down and intent on not looking up. "Come on Garth. Look up. I know earlier might have got you somewhat stirred up. But you can introduce yourself to me." She said and laughed. Garth looked up and sighed.

"Hello Rave. I am Garth." He said and held out his hand. Rave quickly took it up and shook his hand.

"Good good! Now that all know each other let's get you guys fitted for the party." Rave said and walked toward a set of stairs. The four girls sat by the chair watching the whole scene. Maddie jumped up and rushed over to Rave.

"Lady Rave. Me and the other girls were wondering, since we got your heroes, may me see our mother?" She asked sweetly. Rave looked down and smiled.

"Of course. Go tell Louie you're allowed to see her and he'll unlock the door for you." She said and looked back over to the group. "Ahh well. Now for the clothes. Reaver, you always look good for a party in that outfit, so your go---" she said but Reaver raised his hand and cut her off.

"You said that we all know each other. No we don't. I know them. You know them, but they don't know you." He said and shot her a look that made her shiver.

"If they don't know me, why don't you tell them who I am? You casually left yourself out of the group when you were pointing that out. Anyone else would have fallen for that." She said and smiled and shot him a look which made him shiver as well. Sparrow wondered how they knew each other, as she looked around at Hammer and Garth, who were thinking the same thing. Hammer suddenly turned her head to a loud noise of nails scrapping on the floor. She drew her Hammer, which made Rave flinch. Reaver turned his head too. His gun in his hand, Sparrow hadn't brought a weapon, she thought it would be safe with Rave. Garth just looked at everyone else and sighed, he already knew it was nothing threatening. Rave sighed and mumbled "No need for weapons, it's just Jackal. " Reaver heard the name Jackal and knew he knew Rave. He knew Jackal before, but he couldn't remember. He hoped he would remember soon. Rave sighed and walked in front of the group. "No need to worry, it's only Jackal. My hunting dog." She said louder as a large dog, with a black blood stained bandana around his neck, walked into the room and sat beside her. She placed her hand on top of his head and scratched his head. Sparrow's eyes opened wide as she heard dog.

"Sammie! Where's Sammie?!" she yelled and looked around. Rave smiled.

"Sammie is safe; she is inside, in the back, probably sitting with the cooks. They make wonderful food." She said. Everyone had forgotten how Rave pointed out Reaver had known her. Except Reaver, He had kept quiet in the back of the room. Rave looked back to Reaver and saw him looking contemplative. "REAVER!" She yelled and giggled when he jumped. Reaver looked up and glared at her, but stopped and stared at her opening his mouth to talk. "Mmmyes Reaver?" she said with a smirk on her face. Reaver shook his head and closed his mouth after looking around and getting glances from everyone else. Sparrow knew something was up.


	3. Reavers Kiss

OMG! I'm horrible at choosing good places to leave off chapters. Utterly horrible.

* * *

"Lady Rave. May I just keep this outfit on and stay down here?" Sparrow asked looking down at her highwayman boots, corset, dyed green and black, and a pair of bandit trousers. Rave just smiled.

"No. Now come along. Leave Aar-- err...Reaver down here. Or he can come along and watch us change. Like that idea girls?" Rave asked and watched as a horrified look came across Hammers face, but not Sparrows. Sparrow just looked pleased, and this infuriated Rave. She kept it under control though, not showing her emotions. Garth could tell she was mad at Sparrow, he was also the only person who noticed the slip of Rave's tongue. "Right, shall we go then?" she said and began to move them to the stairs.

"Have we much choice?" Garth said and began walking up the stairs, Sparrow and Hammer following right behind her. Rave turned and looked back over to Reaver. Reaver just looked to her, and smiled. She turned to the stairs.

"Garth, Sparrow, Hammer. Pick out outfits for you to use tonight. The top room, two dressers, one has girl clothes, other male. Find out which, and choose. I'll be up shortly." She called but heard no reply. Reaver just stared at her as she walked toward him. "I know who you are Aaron." She said and looked Reaver right in the eyes. Reavers eyes widened as she said his old name.

"H-how did you know that?" he questioned and stepped back. Memories flooded his mind of his past life, but he couldn't seem to remember how he knew Rave.

"You don't remember? How sad. You'll find out after the party. Everyone will find out." She said and laughed walked close to Reaver, she leaned over his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "But for now. Have this memory fresh in your mind. And think of how it feels." She pulled her face away from his ear and kissed his lips. Reaver didn't pull back and but he did kiss her back. She was kind of surprised when he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey Rave, there's no cloth—WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Sparrow had yelled as she saw what had happened. Reaver pushed Rave back and she sort of stumbled and fell as he pushed. Sparrow was royally pissed now, she liked Reaver, and she planned on having him for herself.

"Why should you care? Do you like him?" Rave questioned Sparrow looking at her with a look of pure evil. Sparrow took a deep breath and Reaver just stared at Sparrow, Sparrow locked eyes with him then looked down and shook her head before Rave started speaking again. "Ok. Just wondering what was happening then?" She said and Sparrow nodded. "Ok. Now what did you want?" she asked.

"Oh. Um... You have no clothes that fit me." She whispered. Rave laughed and nodded.

"So I don't, come along, I'll make them fit on you my friend. You stay down here. Make yourself useful and go help Louie. He's back past that door. Behind my chair." She said and waved bye heading up the stairs with Sparrow. "Good work Garth, that's a nice outfit, go down and help out Reaver. You're ok by my standards." Reaver heard her say as she made her way up the stairs. A few minutes later Garth made his way down, and sighed as he saw Reaver. He now wore a long black coat, adorned with gold buttons, and a pair of black pants, black boot, with gold buttons and a plain black shirt. Reaver felt a little jealous of his outfit and how he had to wear his old outfit for the party. But oh well, he really didn't want to cross Rave and tell her he wanted a new outfit. He especially didn't want to cross a lady who kisses him for no reason.

"Reaver. Are you even listening? Ah never mind." Garth said and walked past him, waking Reaver from his thoughts.

"Wait. What?" he said with a confused look on his face. Garth turned to him and sighed again.

"What did you do this time to make Sparrow yell like that?" Garth asked standing in Reaver path as he tried to make his way around him to get away from the question.

"Nothing. I did nothing." He said trying to lie to Garth, but he knew he was lying.

"What did you do?" He asked again.

"Fine. Fine. Rave kissed me and Sparrow walked down stairs."

"That girl has no idea what she's messing with." Garth sighed.

"Sparrow didn't kiss me. It was Rave. And I think she knows exactly what she's getting herself into."

"Of course she knows what she's getting herself into. That's why she kissed you right?"

"Right. That's why she kissed me. And I think she knows me somehow." He said and whispered the last bit.

"Knows you. Well if she didn't know you she wouldn't have invited you to her party. Ya think?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. But I think she knows me differently. She kissed me and it felt the same."

"The same? What are you babbling about now?"

"It felt the same as a person I used to know. I don't think she just met me. I think she knows me from a long time ago. But I don't know her from the past 150 years. So she must be from before that."

"Right Reaver, she's over 150 years old. Only if she made a deal with the shadow court like you did. Yeah."

"Who knows maybe she did. "

"There you two are! You're supposed to be helping me!" A voice yelled at the two. It was Louie, walking out from behind the large chair. "Rave told you to help me, did she not?"

"She did." Reaver said and looked at Garth. "Nice work. You distracted me with your silly questions."

"Me distract you? You're the one who told me the tale of how she must have known you before or she wouldn't have kissed you!"

"Well I wouldn't have told you if you hadn't had asked!"

"Wait wait wait! Rave kissed you?"

"Yes. She did, and I must say… it was the best kiss I ever had."

"Reaver you are an evil creature, you deserve to be in the special hell, reserved for child lovers and people who interrupt conversations."

"She kissed you? Well only makes sense."

"How the hell does that make sense?"

"Well that obvious. She's been seduced by this sexy body."

"Oh don't make me laugh Reaver. Rave doesn't get seduced, she seduces."

"Yeah. I can tell you that."

"How the hell Garth. You don't get seduced, you don't even seduce, you seem like one of those people that don't love ever in their life."

"Oh well. I may have never loved, but I can. I just haven't found the right person yet."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Can we stop fighting and get to helping me work now?'

"Yeah. Sure. But don't expect me to work hard."

"You'll work hard, or I'll zap you to death Reaver. Don't temp me"

"Fine fine. Just, let's go before Rave gets back down here."


	4. Party Guests

Twenty Minutes later…

"There. All done." Reaver commented as Garth and Louie moved a tray of mutton on to a long table covered in a black table cloth. The room had been filled up with refreshments, Louie did something and the room glowed a few different colors for a few minutes before taking a new arrangement of colors. When asked, he just laughed. A few minutes after they had finished setting up, Hammer made her way down stairs. She looked beautiful, her hair was out of the dreadlocks and it was long and wavy, she wore a long red dress that cut up to her thighs. She now wore a pair of white strap on shoes with open toes. Her hammer was not slung to her back, but she looked ready to attack anything that jumped at her. Sparrow strode down the steps next. Her body looked too big for the outfit she wore, a long white dress; her hair was up in a fabulous braid that made a curl around the back of her head. Her boots came up to her shins and were white, just like her dress. Rave came down after the other two, Looking not as good as Hammer, but better then Sparrow. She wore a long black dress that cut across the back with one piece of gold string holding it together, her goggles were gone and her hair was up in a big gold bow on the back of her head, and everyone was just noticing the gold and teal streaks in her hair. Her boots were a pair of black thigh boots, with gold buttons.

"I trust you guys didn't wait long?" Rave asked stepping onto the last stair before gently stepping down onto the floor. "The other guest should be arriving soon. Ahh I can't wait to see their smiling faces."

"Other guests?" Hammer said then looked down at her dress. "I have to go change." She started to turn and head back up the stairs. Rave caught her arm and pulled her back around to the front of her.

"Now now now. You don't want to look good for your father?" Rave whispered in Hammer's ear.

"My father is dead, now don't play like that you bitch." Hammer whispered back.

"Ah yes he is dead, but in the howling halls, the dead can come back, if they have a tie to someone in the halls at that time."

"T-they c-come back?!" Hammer yelled. Everyone looked over.

"Yes Hammer, Everyone you had ties with if they died, they come back, while you're at the halls." She said and shot a glace over to Reaver.

"I have to get out of here." Reaver whispered and walked toward the door. "Now."

"Oh Reaver? Leaving so soon? "Rave said loudly watching him move to the door. "Amanda will be so sad that you won't stay." Reaver froze in his place, stricken by the name Amanda, his old love. The one sacrificed to the shadow court. He fell to his knees and put his hands to his face. Sparrow was shocked to see him on his knees, but she didn't want to go over and comfort him, Hammer wanted to pat him on the back. _'So he can feel compassion and sadness'_ she thought. Garth froze as well. He knew that name. A very frightening name.

"Amanda?" Garth asked.

"Yes, his old lover, who he sacrificed to the shadow court." Rave said looking over to Garth noticing he froze as well. "What's wrong with you?"

"That name, I've heard it spoken in many tales."

"Well. That can be any Amanda." Sparrow mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes. It can be any Amanda. But no its not. This Amanda enslaved the people in the old kingdom."

"Amanda Couldn't have done that! Amanda wasn't mean. She was so sweet, so innocent." Reaver mumbled turning into a yell.

"Alright, so your Amanda is sweet and innocent." Hammer said and sighed. "Can we just bring in the guests now?"

"Why yes Hammer, let's. There are also gonna be alive guests, and the ghosts are gonna look alive so they don't scare the other guests." Rave said.

"Alright, and can we get Reaver up off his knees and in presentable condition so he can see his old family?" Sparrow asked.

"Yeah. I'll help him up." Garth said and walked over to Reaver and hosted him up by his arm and carried him off to the room behind the chair for a few minutes.

"Alright. To the front room." Rave said and pointed. She opened the door and a group of guests stood behind it. "Welcome to the party friends!" She yelled over the crowd and shot her arms up over her head with a large smile on her face. She moved back and yelled "Form a line and get met the guests of honor, shake their hands even! The other two will be out soon." The group shuffled into a make shift line and started through the doors. Hammer and Sparrow shook the hands of everyone in the room. The last guests made their way through the door and into the main room. Hammer looked over to Rave mournfully.

"Where's my father?" She asked.

"Go look." Rave said and smiled, pointing to the door. Hammer took a deep breath and walked into the main room. Up by Rave's chair, a group of people stood, looking around confused, and at the front of the group was her father. Sparrow was looking up at Rave, and then she looked back down at her feet. "Is there something wrong Sparrow?"

"Yes. If someone with ties comes to the halls when they're there. Where's my family?" She whispered looking back up to her. Hammer had run across the room yelling "Father!"

"Oh Dear Sparrow. I don't know. I really don't. If their dead, they should be here. Go look." Rave said and patted her head. Sparrow nodded and walked into the main room, people were spread out around the room, chatting happily, Garth and Reaver still haven't returned from the back room.


End file.
